DYHP-AM
DYHP RMN Cebu is a commercial radio station that serves the entire Cebu. The station first signed on the air in September 14, 1963. The station is owned and operated by the Radio Mindanao Network in Cebu City, Cebu Province, Philippines. Its studios and offices are located at the RMN Broadcast Center, G/F Capitol Central Hotel and Suites, N. Escario St., cor. F. Ramos Ext., Capitol Site, Cebu City, the capital of Cebu province in Region 7 Central Visayas Region, Philippines. While its transmitter is located at White Road, Brgy. Inayawan, Cebu City operating on the frequency at 612 kHz with a power output of 10,000 watts. DYHP RMN Cebu is headed by Atty. Ruphil Fernandez-Bañoc. This station operates 24 hours from Mondays to Saturdays and on sign off at 9:00 p.m. on Sundays. During Holy Week each of the year, the station's regular programming is pre-empted to give way by some special programs of religious songs and dramas in the Season of Lent every Maundy Thursday in either March or April and annually during Siete Palabras days every Good Friday at the same month from 12:00 PM – 3:00 PM. During Black Saturday, DYHP is off the air and resumes broadcasting on Easter Sunday at 4:00 AM. Broadcasting history It began on September 14, 1963, DYHP is the first radio station in the provinces of Central Visayas, then associated with Philippines Herald in the past '60's. It was started its broadcasting on the frequency of 670 kilocycles in 1963 (the same year when Manila station DZHP also signed in the air) managed by Lorenzo A. Gabutina, a former Station Manager, Assistant VP AM Operations of Radio Mindanao Network (RMN). At the 1960s decade, a Cebuano drama production center based in DYHP-Cebu was established and subsequently followed by an Ilonggo drama production center based in DYHB-Bacolod in 1964. Among the former DYHP-Cebu talents in the past 70's, 80's, and 90's included Maam Susan Perez (Now Aliño), Elma Vestil, Nelson Tantano, Teresa Diez, Esper Palicte, Janice Gimena, Debbie Santa Cruz, Carolyn Marquez, Wilma Silva and more. The rest are present casts from RMN Production Center (Cebu City) such as Mira Tumulak, Matet Cabudian, Baby Farida Salgado, Julian Bacus Daan, Allan Nacorda, Priscilla Raganas, Gully Del Mar, Trifun Pie Morales, Direk Joel Bensi, Randy Suson, Joel Acedo, Rey Borres, Jojo Buron, Jennifer Miñoza, Ingrid Vertudazo, Cecille Cabrera, Jay Badayos, Jayly Raganas Jaca, Carol Gicain, Aldwin Gully Nacorda, Princess Nacorda, Jeffrey Gamunada, among others. By the 1978, fifteen years later, DYHP had moved its frequency to 612 kHz and became the dynamic news and public affairs station. This was known at that time as DYHP Radyo Agong Cebu, the provincial AM stations of Radio Mindanao Network to used the Radyo Agong branding at that time, until the station becomes the change of name as dominant news and public service station, simply called RMN in 2000. During the early 90's, DYHP RMN Cebu also aired their programs via satellite thru the stations DYHD in Tagbilaran (now defunct), DYRR in Ormoc, DYWC in Dumaguete, DYRS in San Carlos, DXDR in Dipolog and DXRS in Surigao. Under the management, the station became "Radyo Mo Nationwide" in 2009, together with the other owned and operated stations and its affiliates under RMN. DYHP RMN Cebu was previously located at the 2/F Gold Palace Bldg., Osmeña Blvd., Cebu City. In 2009, the transmitter site of DYHP RMN Cebu was moved from Alumnos, Brgy. Mambaling to its new location at the White Road, Brgy. Inayawan to operate in full power (10 kW) with better signal reception that making it the most powerful station in the Central Visayas Region. On May 26, 2012, DYHP RMN Cebu (along with its sister station 93.9 iFM Cebu) had finally moved to its new broadcast centers at the G/F Capitol Central Hotel & Suites, N. Escario St., cor. F. Ramos Ext., Capitol Site, Cebu City, while the Production Centers were also relocated at Room 302, 3/F Jose R. Martinez Bldg., Osmeña Blvd., Cebu City for the most supplying drama programming to all cebuano-speaking from the other RMN Stations in Visayas and Mindanao, except for Gabayan sa Kaayohan and Paglaum Human sa Kapaitan (now defunct) which are the blocktime radio dramas only for Cebu listeners. DYHP RMN Cebu closely its competed in radio broadcasting as the leading and number one AM radio station in Metro Cebu and Central Visayas Region. On September 12, 2015, DYHP RMN Cebu celebrates its 52nd anniversary. During 2015, they aired a drama titled "Sabungera". It was about a person who was adopted by a certain man. As the person grew up, "they" became fond and grew successful with cockfighting. Not long after, the person knew that one of the competitors was his biological father. As of 2017, their daily program, What's the Style, has been moved from 4:00-4:30 to 8:00-8:30. Also, during June 28, 2019; they broadcast a story of a person, along with their family, who survived a storm (possibly typhoon Haiyan), only to have their mother die from sickness not long after. Primary coverage area * Central Visayas Region (Cebu City, Bohol, Negros Oriental, Siquijor) Secondary coverage areas * Eastern Visayas Region (Leyte, Southern Leyte, Western Samar, Biliran Island) * Negros Occidental * Masbate * Romblon * Northern Mindanao (Cagayan de Oro City, Misamis Oriental, Bukidnon, Lanao del Norte) * Zamboanga del Norte * Bangsamoro Autonomous Region in Muslim Mindanao (Maguindanao, Lanao del Sur) Radio Drama Talents * Julian Bacus Daan† * Allan” Goliat” Nacorda * Priscilla Raganas * Guily del Mar * Trifon Pie Morales * Francis Espares * Miraluna Tumulak * Baby Farida Salgado * Joel Bensi * Randy P. Suson * Rey Borres * Rey Arellano * Jojo Buron * Jennifer Miñoza * Ingrid Vertudazo * Cecille Cabrera * Jay Badayos * Teresa Tirol Soria * Maritess Albores * Jun Gomez * Jun Pojanes * Rey Arellano * Ojie Ompoc Racaza * Jeffrey Gabunada * Alex Lara * Carol Marie Gicain * Jayly Raganas Jaca * Princess Nacorda * Aldwin "Gully" Nacorda * Ariel Mancao * Lloyd Gabiana * Christian Diano * Randy Tayad On-air personalities Present * Atty. Ruphil Bañoc (Station Manager) * Buen Algono * Elly Bolonos * Arnold Bustamante * Aida Tampus * Khen Gallinea * Marissa Abadies * Lucio Lastima * Paul Lauro * Astra Zina Logarta * Josephus Quijano * Allan Piloton * Max Andrino * Inday Bambina * Futch Anthony Inso * Randy Padayao Suson * Inday Andat Past * Nene Soria Gerra (1982 DYHP) * Sanjie Duhig * Raymund Baring * Felipe Dologan * Rose Basadre * Jun Carrillo (now transferred to El Nuevo Bantay Radyo) * Ely Carungay * Nanding Celeste (now transferred to DYLA) * Joas Dignos * Marcelo Torreta * Engr. Pete Mendez * Medes Payong * Romy Peñalosa * Virgie Sanchez * Jun Sta. Cruz * Inday Taratitat * Joy Tumulak * Carmel Loise Matus * Roseller Layasan (now moved to Brigada News FM Metro Cebu) * Russell Fullozos * Bong Soriano * Alvin Truya (now moved to Bag-ong Adlaw DYCM 1152) * Bernie Cabusao (now moved to Brigada News FM San Carlos) * Tantan Sabalones (now moved to Brigada News FM Metro Cebu) * Cesar Albor (now moved to RPN-DYKC Kusog Cebu) * Lorenzo A. Gabutina (Station Manager, Assistant VP AM Operations, RMN) Category:Radio stations established in 1963 Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines Category:1963 establishments in the Philippines Category:Radio stations in Cebu City